The Meaning of Love
by LadyOfSin
Summary: Then so be it. Kill me Goten. Kill me. Dare you do it? Your own flesh and blood? TP AU NO SAIYANS!
1. Default Chapter

The Meaning of Love  
  
Disclaimer: Me? Own Dragon Ball Z? HAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! *cough, cough* Okay. I'm done now.  
  
Chapter One ^_^  
  
A fifteen year old girl stumbled through the snow awkwardly. She clutched a small bundle tightly to her breast. She grabbed a part of her brown cloak, and used it to cover her face from the blazing blizzard. She glanced back, and could only make out small black out lines.   
  
'If I can make it to a town, or village, I'll be fine. God help me. Please, let the babe live!'  
  
The wailing of a small baby emitted from the bundle wrapped in blankets. Small fists emerged, and flailed around as it began to struggle.  
  
"Hush now. No please stop!" The girl screamed as an arrow pierced her back. They were gaining on her, and she knew it. But she couldn't give up hope.  
  
"Stop! STOP!!!!!"   
  
Despite the pain in her back, and legs, she ignored the shouts, and kept running. She slipped on a small patch of ice, and went tumbling in the snow. The small child flew from her arms, and landed in a snow bank.   
  
She scrambled to get it.   
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!" She screamed in agony as another arrow caught embedded itself in her back. She huddled over the small bundle.   
  
"Hand over the child Pan!" a strong voice said sternly.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!" I won't let you kill him.  
  
"Hand him over, or die."  
  
She pulled out the arrows in her back, and whimpered before turning around, and facing the men. Tears ran down her smooth cheek. "The so be it. Kill me Goten. Kill me. Dare you do it? Your own flesh and blood?"  
  
"The child is evil. It doesn't belong. I'd be doing it a favour." The man had black hair, and wore proper samourai armor.  
  
The girl, Pan, wore a pink kimono, but it was torn, and stanned with her blood. "It belongs as much as I do. Kill him, and kill me."  
  
The man notched an arrow into his bow, and hesitated.   
  
"Go ahead Goten!" her voice echoed through the forest, and all paused. Even the blizzard had stopped. "You have already pierced my skin. Why not do it again. This time, aim for the heart."  
  
His arms quivered, and a tear rolled down his face. "Don't make me do this Pan." He ground through his teeth.  
  
Pan's face was becoming noticeably whiter. And a large amount of her blood stained the snow covered ground. "Why Goten? He's no different!"  
  
"That thing, is an abomination! It does not deserve to live."  
  
"And what of me Goten? I to am not born of samourai blood."  
  
He swallowed. "Don't make me do it Pan."  
  
"You shall not harm him, whilst I stand. The words father spoke to protect you. Now I stand, and protect Atien. He is no more samourai than I." The small babe, Atien, cried louder.  
  
Goten let tears course down his face. He dropped his bow, and instead, drew his sword, and lunged at her. Pan through her arms open, but the blow never came. In front of her stood a man in black. He was defending her.   
  
She turned around to Atien, and cooed him. Her vision became faint, and her body swayed. She had lost a lot of blood. Soon, her body collapsed on the small child no bigger than the length from her elbow, to the tip of her fingers.  
  
*_* Trunks *_*  
  
He walked quietly through the woods. He always patrolled the forest around this time. Yelling caught his attention.  
  
"Then so be it! Kill me Goten! Kill me! Dare you do it? Your own flesh and blood?" A female voice called. He could hear a hint of pain laced I with her words. He started towards the voices. Careful not to alert them of his coming presence.  
  
"The child is evil. It does not belong. I'd be doing it a favour!" 'A favour?' Trunks thought. Their victim was a small baby? A creature that was so innocent and oblivious to the world, and the things going on around it, was accused of being evil?  
  
The voices were getting louder. "It belongs as much as I do. Kill him, and kill me."  
  
Trunks stopped. This man was willing to kill his own kin?   
  
"Go ahead Goten!" Trunks started running harder. He would not let two innocents be asasinated.  
  
"Don't make me do this Pan."  
  
'Pan? That name sound familiar.' Trunks thought.  
  
*_* Flash back *_*  
  
Trunks gripped his shoulder wound. He was weakened by his lose of blood. A gasp was heard behind him, and he unsheathed his sword ready to attack the person behind him. He stopped as a girl with raven hair, and the most beautiful dark brown eyes ever ran to his aid.   
  
She helped him to a small hut a small distance from where he stood. "Here. Drink this." She offered him a liquid in a cup.  
  
He stared disapprovingly.   
  
"I'm Pan. Who are you?" She smiled, and immediatly, he trusted her. She was to sweet to be the enemy.  
  
"Trunks." He murmered, and accepted the cup greatfully.   
  
  
  
^_^ End Flashback ^_^  
  
'I have to help her!' he thought.  
  
"You shall not hurt him, whilst I stand. The words father spoke to protect you. Now I stand and protect Atien. He is no more human than I."  
  
Trunks ran. Ran to the scene as fast as her could, just in time to block a down ward swing from the man.   
  
"Who are you?" The man whom Trunks assumed as Goten asked.  
  
"No matter." Trunks was glad that he had worn his ninja gi today. Other wise, his face would be fully exposed, and the clan would be in trouble. "Why do you trouble this girl. Let alone try to kill your own blood."  
  
"Shut up! This matter does not concern you! Leave, and I shall spare your life."  
  
"I think not."   
  
And with that, the swords clashed. And Trunks jumped back, and pushed off of a tree getting the speed her needed. He made a fake lunge for Goten, and last minute dodged behind him, and pierced his back.  
  
Goten screamed in pain. As much as he hated to admit it, this was the end of his life. And for the most of him, he was glad. He wouldn't have to hurt his loved ones any longer. Let alone Pan.  
  
He brought his sword in a downward swing towards the unknown man, and he blocked. Goten then kicked him in the stomach, and the man fell to the ground. But he stood back up, and lunged at Goten. His sword Ran through Goten's stomach.   
  
Trunks withdrew his sword, and watched as the man fell to the ground. He frowned. It was cold out, and from the quick look he got of the girl, she would freeze if she stayed out any longer. He turned, and found her lying on the snow. Seemingly protecting something.  
  
A wailing caught his attention.  
  
"A baby?"  
  
He walked over, and discovered a small baby boy under the girl. He swallowed. She had lost a lot of blood in the process. Arrows lied by her side. Probably the ones that the man had shot at her. He picked up the baby, and held him close to keep him warm.  
  
He felt the girls neck for a pulse. Surprisingly, it was still there. But it was weak. He did not expect to find one. Her lips were blue, and her face pale. The blood stained snow said it all. He picked up her limp body, and swung her over his shoulder. With the baby in one hand, he took off back into the forest.  
  
'The clan is not going to like this. Especially Marron. God knows that the girl would not even be in the clan had Mother not pittied her.'  
  
He sighed at the thought of having to return to the blonde haired girl whom had guys swooning all over her. Except him, and that mad him game. But like his father said before his death, "You can run, and hide forever, but you can't keep escaping it for eternity."   
  
'In that case, I'll just run from Marron forever. Eternity is a long time from now.'  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Well? What do you think? Should I continue? Do you like it? Well? Tell me! Any who, I just want to tell you guys to check out my bio, because I turned it into sort of like my notice board. What can I say? I kept changing it, so I put it to use! ~_*  
  
Till next time.  
  
Afura ^_^ 


	2. Chapter Two

The Meaning of Love  
  
Disclaimer: *Clears throat* I don't own Dragon Ball Z *bows*  
  
Pan moaned in pain. She shifted her leg slightly to the right, and she raised her arms to cover her eyes from the sun. Her back ached like Hell, but then, she felt warmth. Warmth that she should not have felt. Warmth and comfort that should not be there. Without opening her eyes, she moved her arms around. Searching for the small bundle.  
  
She shot up quickly, paying for her mistake with a searing pain that cut violently through her back. She whimpered silently. But despite her pain, she got up off of the four poster bed, and dashed around the room looking for Atien. She looked under the drawer, and bed and she turned the baskets over looking for him.  
  
The door shot open, but she didn't care.   
  
"Atien!" she cried. She suddenly collapsed to the ground as the pain became too unbearable.  
  
Strong, warm arms wrapped gently around her. He spoke. The voice was deep and masculine.  
  
"Sssshhhh. Calm down. Calm down. Everything's taken care of."  
  
She turned around, and grabbed hold of his shirt. "Where's Atien?! Tell me you didn't kill him. Gods, tell me you didn't!!!"  
  
The man opened his mouth, when, all of a sudden, a gurgling noise was heard from the door way. Pan looked up, to see the small babe with black hair and blue eyes. She smiled happily, and crawled quickly forward, before scooping the small child into her arms.  
  
Tears of joy coursed down her pail cheeks. The baby boy smiled, and giggled at the attention he was receiving. But Pan set him down as violent coughs wracked her body.   
  
  
  
Again, she felt strong arms wrap around her, and she feels them heave her into bed again. Soft warm blankets were pulled up to cover her small fragile body from the winter cold. She looked up into ice blue eyes. But unlike ice, they were warm, and soft.  
  
Lavender hair sat atop his head, and she remembered something. A name, but she couldn't recall it.  
  
"Trunks?" She managed.  
  
Trunks smiled. She remembered him. He nodded. "Get some rest. You were injured badly."  
  
"But why help me? I'm not of samurai blood."  
  
"Neither am I. Besides, you helped me once, and now I return the favor." He stared at her. She had grown more womanly and even more beautiful since their last meeting. "Close your eyes, and rest now. You should get some sleep."  
  
Pan hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. Trunks got up to leave, but she grabbed his hand. Startled, he turned to stare at her. Their gazes slowly moved to their hands, and they pulled away, blushing. Atien clapped his hand, from his perch in a basket full of towels, and giggled as if sensing their embarrassment.  
  
"Yes?" Trunks asked rather quietly.  
  
"Please, just make sure Atien doesn't get into any trouble."  
  
Trunks nodded. Then a realization hit him, if this was her child, she must already have a husband, but, where was he? His eyes saddened. But why, he couldn't quite say.  
  
"And Trunks?" he turned to look into Pan's eyes. "Thank you." She managed, and then, her eyes fluttered closed, into a deep sleep.  
  
Trunks sighed, and slowly, but attentively, reached out a hand, and he brushed away some of the hair on her face. She mumbled something, and he width drew his hand. 'Tell me how one so young, can end up with a child? And tell me, where if your husband. Should he not have been with you? Should he not have protected you? Please get well so that I may ask you these questions Pan. You've not changed you kind ways one bit since we last met at your manor.'  
  
Trunks got up, and picked up Atien, from his small play pen. "Alright squirt. Let's go get you some food."  
  
  
  
Atien reached up a small chubby hand, and pulled at Trunk's lavender hair. Then giggled quietly. Trunks winced. "You have one good arm there kid."  
  
  
  
*_* Pan *_*  
  
Red. That was all she could see. She couldn't breath. She struggled, flapping wildly trying to get to the top. The sticky liquid pulled her down. 'I'm drowning in a sea of BLOOD!' she thought horridly. She kicked violently trying to surface. She couldn't leave Atien. If she did, then he would've lost everything.   
  
"PAN! PAN! Wake up! PLEASE!!!"  
  
She turned her head around. Someone was calling her. But who?   
  
*_* Trunks *_*  
  
He had just finished feeding Atien, when, the baby started to cry. Hushing and trying to sooth it, he rubbed it back. But to no avail. Atien kept crying. Then, one thought struck his mind. "Pan." He gasped breathlessly.  
  
He dashed out of the room and down the corridor to Pan's room. She lay on the bed none moving. He put Atien down, and quickly ran to her side. Atien to was crawling to get to Pan. He checked her pulse. There was none.   
  
Horror struck him like a bucket of cold water. "PAN!" he shouted. "Wake up Pan!" He took his fist, and began banging her chest. Trying to get her heart started up again. "PAN! COME ON!!! PAN! PAN! Wake up! Please!"  
  
Pan took a huge breathe of air as her eyes flew open, and she started coughing. Trunks swept her into his arms out of happiness. She was shaking. Atien pulled himself onto the bed, and crawled into Pan's arms. She opened her arms to receive him. Trunks held her and quietly stroked her hair.  
  
"Shhh. It's okay. God, your okay now."  
  
Pan still shook. Shocked from her near death experience. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks. She had never experienced a dream like that. Never in her life. And the last time that happened….  
  
"Did you know, you stopped breathing?" Trunk's voice brought her out of her remembrance.  
  
Pan nodded to confirm that she knew. The door burst open, and in burst a hysterical lady. She had cerulean colored hair, and the same colored eyes. Her kimono was an elegant light purple. Her beauty shone so brightly, and she looked almost too young to be in her mid thirty's, but still slight wrinkles were evident.  
  
"Trunks, are you okay? I could hear you screaming……rooms…." She didn't finish as she lay her eyes on Pan. "Who's this? Trunks your father shan't be happy about you bringing home a girl."  
  
"Mother," Trunks let go of Pan, and Pan sat behind Trunks unsure of who to trust. But regardless, Atien crept from her hands, and onto Trunk's lap, and stared at Bulma curiously. Before Trunks could continue, Bulma squealed in delight.  
  
"I'm a GRANDMOTHER!!!!!!!" She picked up Atien and started to cuddle him.  
  
Pan stared perplexed. "Ummm….I…..ummm" She couldn't mutter a word.  
  
Trunks closed his eyes in embarrassment. He got up and strolled over to his mother, and plucked Atien from her arms. Pan got up out of bed, and winced as the pain returned. Trunks put an arm around her waste to steady her. Pan smiled, and said a meek thanks, before taking Atien back into her arms.  
  
"I beg you pardon miss, but, I am not with Trunks. He merely saved my life, and is now tending to my wounds. And speaking of which, we should be going. I wouldn't want to invade into the privacy of you home."  
  
Pan moved to get out of Trunk's embrace, but he held fast. "Hey!" she yelled.  
  
Bulma moved inform of her. "Oh no you don't. Trunks has never brought any girl home. Especially not an outsider. And I don't intend for you to get away. Besides, you are wounded, and I can't just let you waltz out of her hurt."  
  
Trunks finally let go of Pan, and he nodded. Turning her to face him. "You saved me once, and I intend to repay the favour. It is only hounourable."  
  
Pan smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"Ahem. As much as I hate to break your little moment…." They turned to Bulma. "We should get you cleaned up, Pan is it?"  
  
Pan nodded.   
  
  
  
Bulma continued. "Well then, leave the child with Atien, and come with me. I shall show you to the hot springs, and you shall bathe whilst I find you a proper kimono."  
  
Pan hesitated a moment. She looked down as Atien, and said softly, "You be a good boy for Trunks okay?" Atien gurgled in response.  
  
She handed the him over to Trunks and followed Bulma out to the hot springs. Trunks stared after her. What a strange girl he had found. Her name meant bread, she was probably 16, and already had a year old child, not to mention, she was even beautiful covered in mud, and dried blood. And she spoke of honour and loyalty, yet she was not a samarai.   
  
Trunks shook his head. 'Wait, Mother…hot spring…some one she thinks is my fiancé…..'  
  
Trunks paled, and with Atien in his arms, he followed them to the hot springs.  
  
*_* _*_*  
  
Dark eyes peared through the hole in the rice paper. So, she had found a home. He stared at the girl with pure silky skin.   
  
'You shall not get away Pan Son. Not over my dead body. You shall not get away. Both you and the abomination shall perish by my hands. Beware. You're little Prince won't protect you forever.'  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!! _ I know Ididn't updated on Cinese New Years like I promised, but my sister stole my connection! Then, well, I like crashed my computer and accidently deleted all my files. And now, I'm sort of sick with the flu. Life sucks. Well…..I don't really have a life. Unless fanfiction.net counts. Of course it counts! ^_^   
  
HAPPY AUSTRALIA DAY!!!! Well, It was on Monday, and this is a little late. Oh well.   
  
Thanks to the following reviewers, and any one who reviewed…though my e-mail account is down, so I wouldn't know any ways.   
  
JUNE ~ I finally updated. Omg it took forever. Glad you like ^_^  
  
Ladybug ~ ^_^ Wow. You're reading both my stories. Broken Promises will be updated soon. As soon as I'm feeling up to it. I gotta rewrite chapter six. It's messed up, and I'm sort of sick right now.  
  
Trupan ~ don't you just love the suspense? ~_*  
  
Blue-crystal dolphin ~ man. Continue you Inu Yasha fics. They're awesome.   
  
V son saiyan ~ all in good time my friend. All in good time shall the answers be revealed.  
  
Lonely grey angel ~ Thanks! Glad you like. Oh yeah, Pan's lips were blue, because she lost a lot of blood in the middle of winter. Freaky I agree _   
  
THANKS TO ANY BODY WHO ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVE'S LIST. I SORT OF LOST TRACK AS TO WHO IS AN INU YASHA FAN, AND WHO'S A DBZ FAN. I ALSO LOST TRACK AS TO WHO I'VE ALREADY THANKED. SORRY!!!  
  
_' 


	3. Chapter Three

The Meaning of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Need I say more? O_o  
  
Chapter Three ^_^  
  
Pan slowly undressed shyly. She was glad that the lady had turned her back. It had been a while since Pan had been pampered. She didn't miss it, yet, she didn't feel like neglecting it either. She slowly slipped into the water, and hissed as searing pains shot through her back. She slowly sank into the steaming water, and her muscles immediately relaxed.   
  
She let out a breathe, and rubbed her sore muscles.   
  
"What relation do you have to my son?"  
  
The abrupt question took Pan by surprise. "I beg your pardon m'lady?"  
  
Bulma turned around, holding a soft lavender kimono with white cherry blossoms embroidered into it. "I'm apologize for my rudeness. I'm Bulma. The Lady of this house. And Trunks is my son. Soon to be the clan leader. Now tell me. How is it that you know my son?"  
  
"Well," Pan bit her bottom lip. "I was out tending to the gardens one day, and I just happened to have heard something coming from behind me. When I turned around, I found Atien crawling away, and so I followed. Somehow, Atien led me to Trunks. I tended his wounds in secret, until he was healed. How Atien found him, I'll never know."  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed in confusion. "But why did you have to tend to his wounds in secret?"  
  
Pain flashed across Pan's eyes. Tears brimmed her onyx orbs, as she relived her memories.  
  
"I'm sorry Pan. I didn't mean to prod. But when you're ready, perhaps I can tend to your wounds that cannot heal by themselves ok?"  
  
"Thank you Lady Bulma." Pan rose out of the water, and began to pull on the first layers of the kimono. She had just finished the first, when the door to the hot springs burst open.  
  
"DON'T ANSWER ANY OF HER QUESTIONS!" Trunks panted, and Atien stared confused from his view on Trunks's shoulders.   
  
Pan squeled in surprise, and pulled the second robe tighter around her body. Trunks panted, and rested his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breathe. Bulma stared at her son bewildered. Her eyes clouded over.  
  
"Have you no respect for a lady's privacy? I thought I taught you better Trunks!"  
  
"What are you……" Trunks raised his head, and his eyes lay on Pan. "I-I-I thought that….." He couldn't mutter a thing. Pan was stunning. The kimono brought out her curves, and the lavender brought out her onyx colored eyes. His eyes met hers. Her shock started to disappear. During this moment, Bulma took the opportunity to leave the room unnoticed t give them their space.  
  
"Ummm….Trunks, could you…." Pan started, and Trunks snapped out of his trance.   
  
"Right! Sorry!" And he turned to leave.   
  
Suddenly, Atien began to wail. Pan dashed across the room without doing up the rest of her kimono. The white layer clung to her wet body, slightly transparent. Trunks handed Atien over to Pan. Startled at his sudden outburst.   
  
"Shhhhh." Pan soothed as she held him in her arms. "It's okay. I'm here now. Shhhhh."  
  
"Ummmm…. Maybe sing to him?" Trunks suggested. In truth, he wanted to hear her voice. There was no way that an angel like her could not sing.   
  
Pan looked up. "You think?" Trunks shrugged. She opened her mouth, and a melody started to flow from her pink lips. "Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni, oyoida kokoro,  
  
Kumo ga hadobu ashita ni, hazunda koe, tsuki ga yureru kagami ni, furueta kokoro, hoshi ga nagare koboreta, suteki da ne, futari te wo tori aruketa nara, ikitai yo, KIMI no machi ie ude no naka." Slowly, Atien was lulled to sleep.   
  
Trunks smiled gently. He was right. She really could sing. She really was an angel. 'What am I thinking? I am a warrior. I should think no such thoughts until I am certain that I want her to be my wife. But, maybe I am certain.'  
  
Pan winced as the pain in her back returned. She swayed slightly, but Trunks had caught her, and she leaned on him for support. She smiled up at him, and the sat down against the wall. He held her gently in his arms, and she to was pulled into the world of dreams. Forgetting that she was only half dressed.   
  
*_* Shadows *_*  
  
He stood watching her. The baby had sensed his presence. Now he understood how she had always escaped his grasp. The child could some how sense him. Sense danger it self.   
  
'You can't be safe forever Pan. Once that child is gone, you will be mine, and together, we shall dominate all of Japan.'   
  
A black streak could be seen, and then, he was gone.  
  
^_^ Trunks and Pan ^_^  
  
Trunks was just about to fall asleep to, but then the doors to the bathing room, burst open, and a furious blonde stood at the doors. Her blue eyes were livid. Livid with anger, and hatred. Her eyes darted around the room, and finally landed on him, and Pan who's head had drooped to his shoulder.  
  
"TRUNKKKKKSS!!!!!!!!!" she screeched, and in his arms, Pan began to awaken.  
  
Atien woke up as well, and once again began to wail. Pan sat up abruptly, and bounced Atien slightly in her arms whispering things into his ear trying to calm him. But the girl with blonde hair seemed to disturb him. The closer she got, the harder Atien cried. Soon, his screams were echoing through the halls of the manor.  
  
"Marron!" Trunks yelled. "What are you doing?" Trunks stood, and pulled Pan up against his chest out of instinct.   
  
Pan yelped in surprise, and turned to face him. Trying to push away, but he ignored her, and held fast. "Trunks, what are you doing?" No matter what she said though, a warm feeling arose in her stomach, and the feeling of security surrounded her. Even Atien's crying had grown to small sobs. So instead, she relaxed into his arms, and lay her head on his chest. Be sides, standing on her own was bringing the pain back to her back.  
  
Marron's glare pierced the back of her head. "Trunks, who is this imposter?!"  
  
"Hold your tongue Marron. This is Pan, and she is under my care."  
  
"Oh? Is that all? Because if that is, it still doesn't explain her state of dress! Trunks there's no more need to cover up for this whore. It's okay baby. I like you just as much as you like me. We can be together. We'll go behind your father's back. He'll never know."  
  
"Marron, if you like me as much as I like you, then you must really want to kill me right now. And what I do, or who I spend time with is none of you business. I suggest you leave, before I go over there, and personally beat the crap out of you."  
  
Marron glared one final time at Pan, and then left. She was not very happy at the moment. She stomped out of the room, and slapped the doors together.  
  
"Trunks?" Pan finally whispered. The girl looked like a real bitch. 'Just great. One more person who wants my head on a silver platter.'  
  
"Yes Pan?" he finally loosened his grip on her small form.  
  
"Ummm….could you take Atien so I could finish dressing?" a red line ran across her face as the blood rushed to her cheeks.  
  
Trunks blushed. "Sure." He mumbled.  
  
Pan slowly walked over, and finished slipping the rest of the layers on. She now wore a light lavender kimono with white cherry blossom outlines embroidered into it. The silk felt cool against her skin. She picked up a pair of black hair chopsticks, and weaved her hair up into a bun.   
  
She turned around and smiled a weak smile. "Done."  
  
Trunks turned around, and returned the smile. His face cast a worried look as pain flashed in her eyes. "How's your back?" he asked walking over to support her again.   
  
"Okay. Do you have any yak milk? Atien looks a little hungry."  
  
Trunks looked surprised. "Well why don't you…..ummmm…I mean…"  
  
"Breast feed him?" A twinkle made its way to Pan onyx eyes. "That would be wrong. He should not be fed like that by any one but his mother."  
  
"But aren't you?"  
  
"No." Her voice became hard. She closed her eyes, and seemed to be counting to ten. "Not to be rude Trunks, but…..I'm rather hungry, and…."  
  
"Oh!" Trunks had just realized that she'd been asleep for two days, and she must be hungry. "Right sorry. Let's go back to your room, and we'll see what I can do k?"  
  
Pan tried to smile, but a troubled look lay firm in her eyes. Trunks shifted Atien to rest on his other shoulder. His brow furrowed in worry. 'I've just met her… yet I feel the strongest of urges to protect her. Father will not be happy.' "What bothers you Pan?"  
  
"Trunks, who was that girl?"  
  
He sighed, and they started to walk side by side. "Well… that was Marron. She and I used to be engaged. But…well, things didn't quiet turn out. She was caught with another man. She was supposed to hung, but…I couldn't allow it. Now I wish I had. Ever since she'd been pestering me. Trying to get me to 'love' her, but I don't. To tell you the truth, she angers me more than anyone I know."  
  
Pan stared at the ground. "I'm sorry for nosy, but, I was wondering….do I not need to meet the Lord of this manor? Is it tradition?"  
  
"Oh you will, in time, but he's not quiet what you would call….gentlemanly. He's rather…cold, but warm on the inside." He paused. A question still lay unanswered, and he yearned to ask it. "Pan, you said Atien was not your child right?"  
  
Pan nodded. Her face becoming paler. "Yes. Why do ask?"  
  
"Then…where is his mother? His father, and how did end up with him? Or why are not with your family?"  
  
Pan's eyes clouded over. "His parents are dead. I am the only family he has. We may blood related, but…he is my brother none the less. As for my family, I have none. I do not deserve to have one. I…" tears brimmed in her eyes as her heart, and soul was forced to relive the memory. "I was…"  
  
Trunks stopped. He wrapped his unoccupied arm around her. "Pan… if it is painful to relive your life, then do not. I do not want to see you cry. For some unkown reason, I care for you already as a good friend."  
  
She smiled at him. He slid open the door to her room, and motioned for her to enter. She sat on the bed, and slowly eased herself into a laying position. She sighed contentidly. Trunks placed Atien in a large basket full of blankets. It would have to do for now. He couldn't sleep with Pan, for he might have damaged her wounds further.   
  
There was a knock on the door. Trunks sighed. Would he never get to be alone with Pan? "Come in." he said in a bored voice.  
  
A servant girl walked in, and bowed low. "M'lord," she said in a high voice. She had yet to reach puberty. She was no older than the age of 14. "The High Lord wishes to meet the girl at dinner. He told me to tell you that she is to come alone."  
  
"Very well."  
  
As the girl left, he turned back to Pan, but already, she had fallen victim to the warm sheets. Turning to Atien, he was about to say, "Well it's just you and me," but discovered the babe asleep as well. Sighing, he walked out the door, wondering what Vegita had in mind for Pan. It was rare that he wanted to see someone. Especially alone.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
UUUmmmmmmmmm …..Hi. yeah. Sorry this chap was a lil late…..okay like a whole week late, but the thing is, my best best best friend just moved, and I've sort of been taking it a little hard. After all, we were sort of like sisters, but any who, thanks to the following people.  
  
bitten by the kitten~ ^_^ glad u like. what do you think of this chapter?  
  
Amy85~ sorry this was such a late update! _* my best friend (who's like a sis to me) moved sooo....more depression. -_-'  
  
Trupan~ Well, I didn't leave u hangin this time did I? ^_^ happy? no cliffy, so now it's okay to wait a lil longer for an update!  
  
Adobo-chan~ I speak to walls to. And to stuffed animals. They'll tell me if ur spyin on me! but ne who, hoped u liked this chap!  
  
ladybugg~ thanks. u know, i never thought real life had this much drama. but now, my best friend, (practically my sis) just moved to london. -_-' more depression. ne who, hope u liked. this chap was 4 u. keep writing. ur good.  
  
Blu Kaos~ cool way to spell ur name! ^_^ wish i were that creative. hope u liked this chap!  
  
v son saiyan~ well, some questions have been answered. all that's left is about ten other questions. _* ' hehehehe......  
  
snug~ yeah i guess, but to me...that would sort of made plain, n undetailed. hope this chap was betta ne? sorry it took so long to update, but i have my reasons.  
  
RisikaShardae~ well, here's ur other chap. don expect me to update to soon. depression gets to u.   
  
miky~ wrote some more for ya! but won't be writing more for a while. T_T wish i had less home work! -____-  
  
So till next time.....just chill. BB! ~_* 


End file.
